Bleach Boy
by StarKidMunchkin
Summary: What if Bleach was really a top magazine? Their main model groups are Shinigami and Espada. What would happen if by chance Ichigo helps one of the beautiful Shinigami models and in return she takes him to stay in the place she calls home...
1. Chapter 1 By Chance

Ichigo scrambles forward to the door with a piece of toast in his mouth. He waves over his shoulder and then jogs down the road to find Uryuu shaking his head slowly. Ichigo shrugs and they start walking to school. Ichigo takes a few huge bites and the toast is gone. Uryuu waits patiently while he finishes before he sighs.

"So why you late this morning?" Uryuu wonders.

"Technically now we're both late." Ichigo points out and then shrugs when Uryuu shakes his head. "I overslept ok?"

"Fine but you better prepare for Orihime." Uryuu smiles and Ichigo frowns.

"You don't think she'll wait do you? Tatsuki will go mad if Orihime waited for us." Ichigo curses and then starts to jog towards the school. Uryuu jogs after him shaking his head. They both stop at the gates to see Orihime smiling at them both.

"You just made it on time." She grins and then turns and starts heading for the school. Ichigo and Uryuu follow after her with quick breathing.

* * *

><p>Rukia looks over her shoulder and curses. Sure enough he was there again. She keeps walking with her head down and her cap pulled over her eyes. As she rounds a corner she breaks into a jog and then quickly ducks into a small shop. She crouches and pretends to tie her lace with a small smile as he walks right past the shop. She stands up and smiles at the shop owner and then leaves and heads towards the centre of the small town. Her phone begins to ring in her leather jacket pocket. She reaches for it and flicks it open before sighing.<p>

"I'm fine, I managed to lose him ok?" Rukia sighs. "Oh shit, he's coming back. I'm gonna have to go."

"Wait Rukia…" The voice starts as Rukia cuts off the call and begins to walk down the street quickly. She takes in a deep breath. She's been wandering like this for over an hour. She slows her pace outside a high school and smiles nervously. She glances over her shoulder to find the street empty. She smiles and then runs through the gates and to the main entrance knowing he won't find her in here.

* * *

><p>Ichigo frowns as his teacher shakes her head at his request to go and get a drink. He stands up and asks again. She sighs and then slowly nods and then turns around and gets back to her lesson. Ichigo slides out of the room and starts walking down the corridor. He stops and looks out to the front of the school for a second before he continues down the corridor. He probably won't be going back until after break. He found no point in school and yet he seemed to be worried about being late. It was almost funny the way he panicked if he woke up late but he didn't actually care about school.<p>

"Load of shit." He whispers agreeing with his own thoughts. Someone like Uryuu seemed to enjoy school. Actually so did Orihime and Tatsuki. Most of his friends did if he thought about it. He didn't see why though. He never really had the same interests as his friends, he wasn't a big fan of TV and magazines, he didn't like school, he would much rather be alone sometimes then with all of them. In a way he could blame himself. It was his fault that he didn't like these things because he couldn't be bothered to try them.

* * *

><p>Rukia slowly walks back into the front yard after watching the man walk straight past the school. She cautiously walks towards the gates. She dips her head around and then lets of a sigh of relief. She stands up straight and steps out onto the pavement again before turning around and heading down the road slowly. She smiles and then stops when she notices the man at the corner of the road. He looks around quickly and then begins to turn back towards her direction. She curses and spins around again and then runs back into the school yard but this time hears footsteps after her. She blinks as a student around her age walks through the yard. His hair is spiky and bright orange and he has amber eyes. She runs straight up to him and then grabs onto his arm.<p>

Ichigo blinks and tugs his arms away but then looks down at the girl and stares. Her black hair is flicking out in waves from around her chin length. There's a glossy strand of hair falling between her violet eyes which are shadowed by her red cap. She's wearing skinny jeans, a baggy red shirt and a leather jacket. Ichigo stares as she grabs onto his arm again and frowns.

"Hey you gotta help me ok?" She snarls.

"What the hell? Get off me you flipping midget!" Ichigo hisses shaking her off. She glares up at him and then grabs his arm and runs around him. He turns round automatically and then blinks as she wraps both her hands into his school shirt and pulls him down close to her.

"Now calm your carrot topped head and help me out. Al you have to do is hide me for a little while." Rukia snarls.

"Oh fine then." Ichigo hisses and then pulls out of her grip. He grabs her wrist and runs along the side of the school with her running behind him. She glances over her shoulder to see the guy looking the opposite direction at the gate of the school. She jolts as they round a corner. Ichigo pushes her against the school wall and they both breathe deeply. Rukia looks up at him and Ichigo looks down at the ground unknowing his arms are either side of her head against the wall.

"Thanks." Rukia whispers and Ichigo looks up to meet her eyes and nods. She grins and then stands up straight causing Ichigo to drop his arms from the wall and step back. Rukia steps forward and reaches up slowly. She tugs on a chunk of his orange hair at the front and shakes her head.

"W-what is it?" Ichigo stammers and Rukia shrugs.

"Nice hair you got there hero." Rukia winks and Ichigo frowns and pulls away from her hand. He looks around the corner quickly and frowns.

"Is that guy following you?" He wonders and Rukia looks down nervously. "Why is he following you?"

"It doesn't matter. As soon as he leaves, I'll leave too." Rukia sighs and Ichigo breathes out angrily.

"Will you be ok on your own?" Ichigo wonders and blinks to see her frown and look almost scared. She smiles an instant later and looks up with a beautiful smile as a wall to cover up her fright.

"Why, you scared hero?" She teases and Ichigo glares down at her and then shrugs.

"Well he's gone anyway." Ichigo admits and then walks back around the corner. Rukia edges around it slowly and then smiles lightly as he waves over his shoulder at her but then disappears into the building a second later.

* * *

><p>Ichigo jogs back up the stairs to his class room as the bell for break sounds. He walks into the classroom and everyone looks at him a little gobsmacked. Ichigo frowns and then shrugs it off and slumps down into his seat. He frowns finding himself wondering if she'll really be ok. She was really pretty and she looked around his age despite her height. She seemed pretty upbeat and strong too but he was sure she looked scared for a second whether she'd admit it or not.<p>

"Kurosaki-Kun are you ok?" Orihime chirps and Ichigo blinks to see Orihime spun around from her desk to face him. He shrugs as Tatsuki, Uryuu and Chad all sit around his small desk. Ichigo waits for all of them to start their usually conversations but instead they all glance between themselves and then at him silently.

"I'm fine Orihime. Just thinking really." Ichigo sighs.

"What about?" Tatsuki presses and Ichigo frowns.

"Wondering what'd be better for tea tonight? Yuzu wants curry but I was hoping for ramen." Ichigo lies but after a seconds silence everyone gets on with their conversations.

* * *

><p>Rukia curses running around another corner and doesn't have to be a genius to realise she's lost. She looks over her shoulder and blinks at the flash of a camera. She looks down and runs down the almost empty street and then turns under a large bridge. It's practically empty apart from a few stray cats. She runs along the path way and then curses to find the other end blocked off. She smashes a clenched fist against the damp rock and spins around at the sound of echoing footsteps. The man takes in a deep breath and she frowns. Not once has she seen his face and he usually wears a hat so she can't see his hair colour either. He is the reason they had to move from Tokyo. She grits her teeth as he walks towards her slowly with his camera in hand. Funny how she's come to despise cameras so much during her career.<p>

"Leave me alone! I swear I'll scream if you come any closer!" Rukia screams and the man chuckles lightly.

"But Rukia darling, why would you push me away so." He says in a muffled voice.

"You're delusional! You're sickening!" Rukia growls.

"Oh in a feisty mood today. My darling you still look as beautiful as ever." He chuckles.

"I told you that I'll…"

"Scream? No one can hear you down here darling." He interrupts and Rukia bites her bottom lip knowing it's the truth. She was lost and alone with this creep. She didn't have any hope of fighting him off either. He was the one thing in life that scared her so much that she couldn't move. "Now just hold still so I can get a beautiful picture of you. The lighting's perfect." He says grabbing at her. Rukia dodges narrowly and then screams as he grabs her wrist. A flash of a camera sends her slightly dizzy.

"Leave me alone!" She screams.

"But honey…" He starts in a sickly tone.

"I suggest you step the hell away from her." A voice says simply behind him. Rukia blinks as the man turns around and then stumbles to the floor when a fist smashes into his face. He loosens his grip on her and Rukia staggers backwards against the cold stone. He reaches at her again and she freezes with fright.

"He told you to leave her alone you bastard!" Another voice snarls kicking the hand away and then kicking the man in the stomach. Rukia looks up and then blinks as her brother looks down at her with worried eyes.

"Nii-Sama." Rukia chokes and then shivers lightly. Her brother Byakuya Kuchiki has the same black hair as her and right now it's let loose and flowing off his shoulders.

"Rukia-San are you ok?" The other person asks and Rukia turns her head to look at Gin. His silver hair falls just above his icy blue eyes and she nods slowly and then runs up to him and falls into his arms in tears.

"He won't leave me alone." Rukia cries and Gin nods and then lifts her up and nods at Byakuya. Gin jogs away with Byakuya following after. At the road Gin slides Rukia into a back seat and then Gin and Byakuya slide either side of her and tell their friend to get moving.

"God Rukia are you ok?" Grimmjow asks as he starts driving away. Rukia sniffs and nods before looking down at her clenched fists and letting tears drop onto them.

"It's ok you'll be safe at home. You finished everything while you were here right?" Gin says softly and Rukia blinks and then shakes her head and looks up.

"One last stop. You can leave me there and I'll make my own way home." Rukia sighs.

"What? Will you be safe?" Byakuya whispers.

"I'll be fine. I promise." Rukia says with a small smile playing on her lips as she gives Grimmjow directions.

* * *

><p>"Ok I'm sick of your pretending. We all saw you with her so why didn't you mention it?" Tatsuki snarls at Ichigo as everyone starts to pack up for home.<p>

"What are you talking about?" Ichigo sighs.

"That girl you dragged behind the school. Do you realise who that was?" Keigo says walking up to Ichigo's desk. Ichigo blinks and shakes his head.

"She was just a girl." Ichigo says flatly.

"She was not!" Chizuru screams running across the room to them all looking hurt. "Rukia Kuchiki is the most beautiful creation ever to be made on this planet!"

"Well there's Rangiku as well." Keigo joins in and Chizuru's expression fills with lust.

"I personally think Gin Ichimaru is pretty hot." Tatsuki says embarrassed and Orihime nods slowly.

"Who the hell are these people? She was just a flipping girl!" Ichigo snarls.

"Rukia Kuchiki is one of the main models for Bleach magazine. She's in the Shinigami group." Uryuu sighs. "Even I read Bleach magazine Kurosaki." Chad nods in agreement and Ichigo blinks.

"Yeah but then there's the Espada team. Neliel is so innocently beautiful." Orihime smiles and Tatsuki nods.

"Yeah you are correct. All girls in Bleach magazine are gorgeous but Rukia Kuchiki is my hearts dream!" Chizuru squirms. "She's short and beautiful with amazing eyes and an adorable figure. She looked so good in…"

"Issue 59 when it was cos-play and she dressed up as a cat. Her and Soi Fon made such a cute kitten pair!" Keigo chimes and Chizuru grins.

"That's just what I was thinking!" She grins.

"It doesn't matter if she's a model for Bleach magazine. I've never heard of her…" Ichigo starts.

"Are you denying she was beautiful?" Tatsuki wonders and everyone turns to Ichigo who blinks back at them and then frowns awkwardly.

"She was ok looking I guess." He sighs. "But she's gone now anyway. I'll probably never see her again…"

"Kurosaki Ichigo I've finally found you!" A cheery voice chimes as the door slides open and everyone gapes at the beautiful girl smiling at them all from the door.


	2. Chapter 2 Bleach Mansion

Everyone blinks and slowly looks the girl standing in the door of their class up and down. Truthfully enough Rukia Kuchiki was stood right in front of them with a dazzling smile on her face. Ichigo blinks and glances at Chizuru and Keigo to see tears in their eyes.

"I think I'm having a heart attack." Chizuru sighs. "Go on without me Keigo!"

"I will love Rukia Kuchiki in your name old friend." Keigo says and then they both drop to their knees and crawl towards Rukia. Rukia watches them and then kneels down and sighs.

"Are you two ok?" She whispers and they exchange a glance and then nod slowly.

"Rukia Kuchiki will you sign my bra!" Chizuru blurts and Rukia chuckles lightly and then shrugs and whips a pen out of one of her jacket pockets and then Chizuru pulls her top up part way. Rukia scribbles her name on the bra and then a tiny doodle of a rabbit and smiles.

"Nice to meet the two of you." Rukia smiles standing up again and walks past them.

"Wait Rukia Kuchiki will you kiss my cheek?" Keigo stammers as the two of them get to their feet. Rukia turns around and winks lightly and then stands on her tip toes and brushes her lips against his cheek gently. Keigo turns bright red and Rukia smiles lightly.

"You're lucky. I don't kiss a lot of my fans." Rukia whispers and then turns around again and walks straight up to Ichigo's desk. Everyone around him blinks and stares as Rukia leans down and rests both her elbows on his desk and smiles happily. Ichigo shakes his head at her and stands up. Ignoring her completely everyone gasps. Rukia stands up and steps in front of him.

"What do you want?" Ichigo snarls and most of the class clench their fists as he glares down at her.

"I just wanted to say…" Rukia starts and then smiles brightly. "I wanted to thank you for earlier." She admits and Ichigo blinks, his eyes soften and he sighs.

"I'm glad to see your safe I guess." Ichigo shrugs.

"Oh my God he's making a move already! She's mine." Chizuru hisses and then glances at Keigo. "I mean she's ours."

"I'm not making a flipping move!" Ichigo growls and Rukia smiles and shrugs.

"Anyway I was wondering if you'd, just to say thanks properly, if you'd like to come and stay with me." Rukia says and everyone in the room squeals excitedly.

"Stay with you?" Ichigo stammers a little embarrassed.

"Yes I'd really like it if you would come and stay with me." Rukia repeats and Ichigo shakes his head.

"Sorry but I'm not interested. I'm not looking for a fling with a model or…"

"He just turned down Rukia Kuchiki?" Uryuu stammers and Rukia blinks and then looks down.

"Oh you thought I meant…" She turns slightly red causing a few swoons in the room. "I just thought you would enjoy some time off school for a holiday. I didn't mean that we'd, that you and I would…"

"Then I'd love to accept." Ichigo blurts feeling a little awkward. He jumped to the conclusion she was going to sleep with him to thank him and he didn't want that. To his sort of pride at seventeen he was still happily a virgin. Rukia smiles and then grabs his wrist and tugs him towards the door.

"Let's go! Let's go!" She rejoices and Ichigo blinks.

"What about my clothes and stuff?" Ichigo reminds her.

"I'm a model, we can supply you with that stuff." She grins. She tugs him out of the room and then begins running down the corridor. Ichigo jogs behind her shaking his head and then he curses and tugs her out of the way as a crowd of students run out of the classroom.

"It's Rukia Kuchiki!" They scream and Rukia smiles and then blinks as Ichigo runs past them holding her wrist instead. She looks over her shoulder and waves at them and then curses when they start running after them.

"We gotta get outta here fast or we'll be swarmed." Ichigo calls back to her and Rukia nods and then smiles. Just looking at his orange mane she felt safe for some reason. He saved her before and he was saving her now but he clearly had never heard of her magazine before. The only thing she could think of is that he saved her because he was kind and wanted to. Rukia uses her other hand to speed dial a taxi on her phone and asks it to come to the school. The two of them run out of the school side by side and then Ichigo runs to the taxi that's just pulled up. He opens the car door and climbs in with Rukia behind him. She slams the door and waves with a smile as they start to drive away.

* * *

><p>"Train station please." Rukia smiles and then glances at Ichigo, both of them with quick breathing and slightly shocked expressions. "That was really close."<p>

"It was." Ichigo looks down nervously. "So you're Rukia Kuchiki? As in the model?"

"I'm guessing you don't read many magazines." Rukia laughs and Ichigo shakes his head.

"This is crazy. Everyone seemed so amazed to see you. I feel really stupid for not knowing you." Ichigo admits with a sigh. "I treated you really badly…"

"I don't mind. It was actually nice to be treated normally for once. I am actually really grateful. Treat me as normally as you want and I honestly won't mind." Rukia smiles and Ichigo glances up at her and smiles slightly.

"How did you find out my name anyway?" Ichigo wonders and Rukia laughs.

"I asked at reception for an orange haired student and you came up straight away." Rukia laughs and Ichigo shakes his head. Rukia opens the car door as it stops and she thanks the driver who drives away without her paying.

"Are you allowed to not pay?" Ichigo asks slightly confused.

"Well I do pay but instead Bleach pays and they take it off my modelling money." Rukia explains and Ichigo follows her as she walks into the train station. She grins as she walks up to a small train which looks slightly run down and is almost empty. She climbs on it and Ichigo steps in after her. They take seats right at the back and seconds later the train starts moving.

* * *

><p>They sit in silence as small towns and county side fly past the windows. At each stop people get off until there is only them left but the train keeps going. Ichigo looks out of the window and then blinks as the fields start to disappear on one side and reveal an empty but beautiful sandy beach. Rukia looks out of the window with a small smile. Ichigo glances at her and smiles himself and then blinks, back in the classroom he should have just been honest. She really is beautiful. He looks back out of the window and ten minutes later the train comes to a stop at a small station. They both step off the train and Rukia heads towards the small building. Ichigo follows her through the old building with pretty much just toilets either side and then out onto a small empty road ahead. Well empty accept one car.<p>

"You've got to be kidding me." Rukia sighs and jogs to the road. Ichigo walks slowly behind her and then stops as she talks to the driver quickly. The front door opens and a blue haired man steps out and eyes Ichigo suspiciously.

"I knew you'd get the train so I decided to pick you up." Grimmjow admits and Rukia frowns.

"I could have made my own way back. See I would have been safe, I'm not alone anyway." Rukia gestures towards Ichigo and Grimmjow walks past her and stops in front of Ichigo and stares at him.

"So you really think this guy could protect you?" Grimmjow asks over his shoulder and Ichigo blinks a little confused as Rukia looks down and nods slowly.

"Please Grimmjow just leave it. He's coming to stay with us for a while. If people aren't happy with it then I'll take full blame." Rukia sighs and Grimmjow shrugs and then walks back over to the car and slides into the front seat. Ichigo glances at Rukia who gestures for him to get in. She walks round the other side and gets in the passenger seat as Ichigo slides into the back seat on the left hand side. The car starts and they all sit in silence though every now and again Grimmjow glances back to Ichigo and then to Rukia. The road is empty apart from their black Lamborghini. They turn a corner and Rukia smiles lightly and turns back to look at Ichigo with a simple but beautiful smile.

"Here we are." She tells him and Ichigo looks through the front window and then lets his jaw drop.

* * *

><p>The road leads up to a beautiful mansion with car spaces either side of the light coloured brick building. There are balconies on the third floor with arched doors into the building. There are cherry blossom trees scattered around the scene sending dots of pink on the light green grass. There are pearly white marble steps leading to the large arched front door and Ichigo just manages to close his mouth as they pull into the only vacant parking space. Rukia climbs out of the car and then opens the door for Ichigo. He shuffles along the seat and then slides out onto the gravel road and turns to look at the impressive building.<p>

"It's huge." Ichigo comments.

"What do you expect? We're all top models after all." Grimmjow hisses and then starts heading towards the door. Ichigo looks at Rukia nervously who just smiles and follows Grimmjow. Ichigo walks behind her and then blinks as they enter a beautiful and incredible room.

The floor is dark grey tile. There are two dark wooden spiral staircases in the far corners. To the left is a large desk and sat behind it is a beautiful woman with her black hair pinned into a bun and her glasses gleaming in the bright lights of the chandeliers hanging from the white ceilings. To the right there are a few sofa's creating a square 'U' shape. Straight ahead are two glass doors with dark wood frames leading out onto a light wooden deck. Grimmjow walks over to the sofa's and Ichigo notices two other guys already sat their looking at Rukia intently. One has silver hair falling just above his icy blue eyes. The other has long black hair let loose over his shoulders and cloudy eyes.

"Rukia I was so worried!" A young woman sighs and Ichigo glances up to see a beautiful girl. Her hair is long and wavy light orange. Her eyes are bright blue and she's wearing jeans and a light pink top which fits perfectly over her large breasts. She runs towards them and flings her arms around Rukia protectively and then sighs.

"I'm fine now." Rukia laughs and the woman shakes her head. "Rangiku I swear I'm ok."

"Well it seems so. Gin told me all about it." Rangiku pulls away from Rukia and sighs before looking past her to Ichigo who stands nervously by the door. Rukia turns around slowly and then smiles lightly.

"Looks like you brought home a friend, hey Rukia?" A flat voice sighs and Rangiku shakes her head.

"Here come the Espada's…" She whispers and Rukia just grins and turns back towards the stairs again as four figures walk down the opposite stairs to Rangiku.


	3. Chapter 3 The Tour

The first figure is a guy around Ichigo's age with shoulder length black hair in light waves and pale skin with bright green eyes. The one after him is a young woman with long wavy green hair and sparkling green eyes to match. After her is another guy with thick wavy dark brown hair and grey eyes. The final is a woman with light chocolate skin and bright yellow blonde hair to her chin with a two thick chunks either side longer and gripped together.

"Ulquiorra I wondered when you'd show up." Grimmjow sighs and Ulquiorra frowns.

"Hanging out with Shinigami again when the competition is soon." Ulquiorra shakes his head and Grimmjow frowns.

"Scared of a little healthy competition?" Rukia growls and the four figures frown. Neliel pushes past Ulquiorra and runs to Rukia before hugging her tightly.

"Glad you're safe kiddo." Neliel jokes despite being only a year and a half older than Rukia.

"Scared of healthy competition? If you actually return from your next trip then we'll have something to worry about." Ulquiorra smiles lightly. "We can make up for the others."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Rangiku snarls.

"Well we have a quiet guy with black hair. We have a girl who's bubbly, we have a girl who's feisty. We also have a guy who's flirty and good looking." Ulquiorra shrugs. "We actually have one extra guy but everyone seems to love the whole little girl act Rukia Kuchiki has going on here."

"Shut your mouth Ulquiorra. You guys always get so shitty when the competition's coming up." Rukia snarls and then frowns as everyone looks past her again.

"Yet again I'm going to repeat that you brought a guest." Ulquiorra says as he, Stark and Halibel all walk down the stairs and everyone turns to look at Ichigo.

* * *

><p>"Who is he?" Another voice asks as a short girl with short black hair but two long plaits either side, jogs down the other stairs and looks at Ichigo.<p>

"Yeah who's your friend Rukia?" Rangiku asks and Rukia steps backwards and then points at Ichigo over her shoulder with a small smile.

"This is Ichigo Kurosaki. He's coming to stay with us for a while as a thanks for helping me out earlier." Rukia grins and Ichigo grits his teeth as she elbows him in the ribcage.

"Bitch!" Ichigo hisses and while everyone stares at him shocked Rukia spins around with a grin and laughs as he lunges at her.

"Strawberry can't catch me!" She repeats a few times and then squeals when Ichigo grabs her wrist and then blinks. He lets go and she grins up at him. He looks away not really knowing what he intended to do when he caught her.

"Cut it out midget." Ichigo sighs and Rukia smiles lightly and then turns to the others and grins.

"Yeah so he's coming to stay with us for a while." Rukia repeats and Rangiku, Neliel, Soi Fon, Halibel and Nanao (the secretary who is also a single model in the Shinigami team but doesn't participate in the competition) surround Ichigo.

"Wow you sure brought back a cutie Rukia." Rangiku says and Halibel prods his chest.

"Seems he's got quite a strong…" Halibel starts.

"And nice figure." Neliel finishes and Ichigo laughs awkwardly and starts slowly backing away.

* * *

><p>"Think we should help him?" Gin wonders and Grimmjow nods. The two of them get off the sofa and approach the girls. Gin wraps his arms around Rangiku from behind and drags her back with a small laugh. Grimmjow grabs Neliel's hand and tugs her back causing her to blush lightly.<p>

"Give the guy some air ok?" Gin laughs resting his chin on Rangiku's shoulder and hugging her tightly.

"We were just messing around." Rangiku sighs.

"Yeah but I still have my pride you know. Can't have you running off with a student right in front of me." Gin points out and Rangiku laughs and turns around as he stands up straight. She reaches up and presses her lips to his gently and then smiles before pulling away.

"You have no worries." Rangiku promises and Gin grins.

"Leave him be now." Rukia sighs pushing between Nanao and Halibel. She grabs Ichigo's wrist and pulls him forward with a small smile. "I'll show you our part of the house. I'll also show you where you can sleep." Rukia says tugging him towards the stairs on the left. He shakes his head but then shrugs and tugs himself out of her hand.

"Don't worry I won't run off." Ichigo promises and Rukia stops on the bottom stairs and blushes slightly and then nods and turns around with a big beautiful smile.

"I know, I'm not worried about that." She laughs and then runs up the stairs with Ichigo trailing behind her.

* * *

><p>The first floor she explains is all bedrooms and hers is the one on the very end. The only room that isn't a bedroom is the very first one and that's a small library instead. The floors are now light wood and the walls are painted a creamy colour. Each of the doors are light wood and each has a different quality to it. Rukia shows Ichigo that her door has every person's initials that's ever broke her heart engraved into the frame.<p>

"Anyway come on in." She smiles and then opens the door. Ichigo cautiously steps in after her into a beautiful room.

The flooring is light wood and the walls are painted baby blue. To the right is a four poster double bed in mahogany with pale pink bedding. Sat on the white pillows is a fluffy white rabbit toy. To the left is a dressing table carved beautiful with an arched mirror and the stool to go with it has roses engraved into the legs. Straight ahead are a set of glass doors with wooden frames which seem to lead out onto another small balcony. Ichigo notices that through the glass you can see the ocean shimmering in the distance. To the right of the doors is a small white sofa.

"This is a really nice room." Ichigo tells her and Rukia smiles.

"I think so too." Rukia says turning around from the glass doors which they are both now standing at. She suddenly turns red and looks down. Ichigo frowns and then turns around to see a poster above the door. On the poster is the young man from down stairs. His long black hair is pulled back into a ponytail and he's wearing a white shirt and plain black pants. Ichigo glances at Rukia and she laughs awkwardly.

"Why are you so embarrassed?" Ichigo wonders.

"Isn't it odd to have a poster of my brother above my door? I just thought he looked really nice and I don't personally have many pictures of him so I thought it'd be nice to have one…" Rukia babbles.

"It's not odd really. Now I think about it I'm sure my sisters have that poster on their wall. Now I know who you are I'm positive they each have at least three posters of you back home." Ichigo smiles. "I'd think it was cute if Karin or Yuzu put up a picture of me." He admits and Rukia gapes at him and then shuts her mouth and smiles slightly. She glances at the picture and then shrugs.

"I suppose so." She smiles and then turns back to look out onto the balcony. "I'm afraid that while you're here I'll be doing a lot of photo shoots."

"That's ok I guess. What's the deal with the whole Shinigami and Espada thing anyway?" Ichigo wonders and Rukia sighs and then gestures towards the sofa. They both sit down and then she smiles.

"Well Bleach magazine has loads of models but it has two main groups of models which are said to be the best in the world. These two groups are Shinigami and Espada." She starts. "We do shoots alone and sometimes together but once a year both groups enter the Best of Bleach competition. Both groups battle it out against the other to win the title. So far Shinigami have won it four times and Espada four."

"So this thing is a big deal?" Ichigo asks.

"Well my own group, the Shinigami's, just have fun with it but some members of Espada take it very seriously." Rukia sighs. "You just came at a bad time, those guys are usually really nice. Things will be ok though."

"Do you not get nervous knowing your pictures will be all over the magazine?" Ichigo wonders cautiously and Rukia shakes her head.

"The most I've done which you could say is embarrassing are swim suit shoots but I'd never go any further anyway." Rukia admits. "If people think I'm beautiful they shouldn't need to see me naked right? They shouldn't expect that of me when I'm older."

"So has anyone at Bleach magazine done naked shoots?"

"Nope. Rangiku is probably the most likely if you asked us but she's actually really loyal and thinks only the person she's going out with should be able to see her body. Right now she's going out with Gin, he's the one with silver hair and he's also in the Shinigami group." Rukia grins and Ichigo nods to show he's following her.

"So do you follow the same sort of idea?" Ichigo asks going slightly red and Rukia laughs.

"I guess but honestly I've never slept with someone I've not truly loved. There was one guy but…" She cuts off and sighs before shrugging. "It's not important really."

"Oh ok then." Ichigo sighs and Rukia grins and then stands up.

"Anyway upstairs is a huge open living and kitchen area we all share. Encase you haven't notice the Shinigami and Espada sleep on different sides of the building." Rukia laughs.

"Hey Rukia are there many couples here?" Ichigo wonders.

"Well the main one is Gin and Rangiku as well as Grimmjow and Neliel. Those two pairs have been together for ages now. Well around two years, that's quite a long time for us." Rukia smiles and Ichigo nods and then frowns and looks down nervously, unsure whether to ask or not.

"How long were you with the guy, the one you mentioned before?" He whispers and Rukia frowns and then shrugs.

"We got together when I was thirteen and split up last year. So almost three years in total." Rukia admits and Ichigo glances up at her to see her gazing down at him with a frown and lifeless eyes. For some reason he noticed she became very sad thinking about this other guy. As far as Ichigo could tell she loved him very much and he was the first guy she slept with. Ichigo stands up and her eyes follow him as he does so.

"That's a long time." He finally replies and Rukia just nods. Ichigo looks down at her and she looks away. He frowns and then nervously puts an arm loosely around her and rests his chin on the crown of her head. Her eyes open wide with shock as he holds her in a light but comforting embrace.

"Ichigo?" She whispers quietly.

"It's ok. You're an amazing model, you'll find someone one day who'll you'll love as much as him. That person will love you back just like you deserve." Ichigo murmurs and Rukia nods slowly. Ichigo pulls away and smiles lightly. "You'll be ok right?"

"I-I-Ichigo…" Rukia starts.

"Sorry to interrupt the tour but Rukia we're booked for another shoot!" Rangiku yells up the stairs and Rukia sighs before turning to the door and heading out of the room.

"You should come and watch. It might be quite interesting really." Rukia tells Ichigo over her shoulder and Ichigo nods. He follows after her slowly thinking for some reason he actually made a difference. She seemed to let the whole conversation go without offence or being freaked out.

* * *

><p>"Hurry the hell up Rukia!" Soi Fon shouts. "Shinigami aren't gonna win the competition if one of our members spends all their time with our guest!"<p>

"Ok, ok I'm coming." Rukia smiles as the two of them reach the bottom of the stairs. Ichigo blinks at the group in front of him. Truthfully Gin, Rangiku, Byakuya and Soi Fon looked incredible stood together and as Rukia walked to join them she seemed to complete the picture.

"Hey kid you planning to watch?" Gin asks giving Ichigo an encouraging smile.

"If that's not a problem. Rukia thought I'd find it quite interesting." Ichigo smiles and both Gin and Rangiku grin.

"It's no problem at all. Shoots are actually pretty interesting." Gin admits.

"Anyway what shoot is it today?" Rukia hushes them and Rangiku grins mischievously and glances at Ichigo before looking back to Rukia with a teasing grin.

"It's our pool shoot today! Best get your cutest bikini's sorted out for this one girls!" Rangiku laughs happily.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey everyone :)<strong>

**Thanks for all your support and awesome reviews!**

**I thought the idea was pretty good and unusual and it's nice ot know you guys agree :D**

**Hope you enjoy the upcoming chapters :)**

**Holly**

**xx**


End file.
